


in her heart

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [92]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Though you and Fantina don't have much in common, you are very much in love, and do share one common thread. Tonight, however, that will change.
Relationships: Melissa | Fantina/Reader
Series: Commissions [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 4





	in her heart

Fantina is well known in the city of Hearthome. Well, any gym leader would be, in the town that they reside in, but she is an even more special case. First and foremost is the fact that she has not always lived here, coming to Sinnoh from another region, endlessly fascinated by the culture and traditions, quickly allowing herself to get swept up in the bustle of Hearthome. Even though she stands out with her accent and style of speech, she still manages to fit in perfectly, quickly coming to represent everything that Hearthome is known for.

That is how she manages to prove herself enough at battling to eventually be chosen to become the next gym leader there, her prowess with ghost type Pokemon making her the perfect candidate to fit in amongst the Sinnoh Pokemon league. She represents everything that Hearthome is known for, and so she is ideal to be the one representing Hearthome overall, despite not being a native.

But she is not just known for her battling, and she is not just known for her status as the foreigner who embraces and exemplifies all of their customs with gusto. Or, rather, it is one of their customs that she embraces particularly well, that makes her very well known. Contests are a huge part of the Hearthome lifestyle, and something that draws people from both near and far to participate in them. As far as you know, only Sinnoh and the Hoenn region even have Pokemon contests, and Hearthome is the only place in Sinnoh that you can participate, drawing a lot of people into it.

Almost as soon as Fantina had arrived in the city, she was learning everything that there was to know about contests, and taking part in any that she qualified for. It wasn’t long before she made herself known for that, and was perhaps a famous contest participant even before she was considered as a candidate to take over the gym. Now, she handles both parts of her life with equal grace and beauty, and there are few in the big city that don’t adore her for both. She is well known and well beloved, and you are somehow the lucky one that she chooses to share her heart with.

Your relationship is not necessarily public, but not necessarily hidden either. It is more like an open secret, if you had to come up with a way to describe it, but you really do not care one way or another how the general public feels, at least, not more than you care about how Fantina feels. You would not do anything to cause a scene or harm her image, but you are also not the sort that seeks the limelight that she does.

While she is in the center of everything that she can get her hands on, you are more of the sort to hang out on the outer fringes, going unnoticed. You are a native to the city, but she exemplifies Hearthome in ways that you never could. Despite coming from somewhere far away, she represents everything you know and love about your home, and you can’t help but come to love her as well.

At first, you barely have any part in her life. The two of you meet by chance a few times along the way, when she first comes to the city and needs someone to show her to some things, or seeing her in the Pokemon center. At one point, you try her gym challenge, less for the purpose of collecting badges and more to see what the new gym leader is like, and the more she sees you, the more she takes an interest in her. Naturally, you are captivated by her beauty and charisma, but you never think that anything will come of your attraction. You never expect for her to reveal that all the times you have spent noticing her, she has been noticing you as well.

Fantina does not think you are plain at all, which you think must be her bias shining through, because there is nothing exciting about you, not in your opinion. Being plain is something that you have become used to, especially in a bustling city like Hearthome. You blend into the background, while she stands out, and maybe it is because the two of you are so different, and because you are so different from the people she is used to, that she notices you so much.

Maybe as first you were more like a novelty to her, something that she had never seen before, not at home and not here, and that is why she takes such an interest in you. Whatever the case, Fantina is soon seeking you out, managing to find you even though you blend in so much, until it becomes apparent that she only has eyes for you. You are not at all sure how to handle having someone as glamorous and dazzling around you, but you soon begin to open up to her, finding it easier and easier to talk to her and relax around her as you get to know her, and as you let her get to know you.

You are both soon so close that she has no issue expressing her feelings to you, and despite your overall shock that she would even like someone like you, you know already that you feel the same, and that you have come to care about her well beyond your initial crush on the beautiful woman. You have come to love her for who she is, and not long after that, your relationship takes off, something that the two of you do keep lowkey, if only because all the attention that might come with openly being with her is something that would be difficult for you to get used to.

It is not entirely a secret, but you do manage to avoid too much attention from others, caring only about the attention that Fantina gives to you.

~X~

The two of you spend what time you can together, but with her busy schedule, progress is slow. Not only that, but this feels like a very serious thing right off the bad, causing both of you to want to take it slow, and when you couple that with her popularity and tendency to keep her plate very full, that means that things go incredibly slowly. You don’t mind, though; you are just happy to be with her, and happy to be able to enjoy each day that you are able to spend with her.

Though the two of you do not have much in common, there is one thing that you share, and something that you plan to eventually change together. While she is extroverted and always in the public eye, fond of contests and fashion, you are quiet and keep to yourself. A big part of keeping your relationship away from the public is because of your tendency to shrink away from such things. Otherwise, you are sure you would be on Fantina’s arm, every hour of every day. She doesn’t leave you behind when she does these things because she is ashamed of you; she doesn’t make you participate in her more sociable hobbies because she knows that that is not the sort of thing you enjoy. The two of you can enjoy your relationship privately, and enjoy the sorts of activities that can only be enjoyed between you.

Except for one, but that brings things back to what you have in common, and what you are going to change together. You both take relationships very seriously and believe in taking things slowly for that exact reason. And because of that, neither of you have had a relationship that has gone this far before- specifically, neither of you have gone all the way in a physical sense. Despite everything that you  _ don’t _ have in common, the two of you have something pretty serious in common. Both you and Fantina are virgins, but after taking your relationship slowly, after taking a lot of time to get to know each other and bond, you both feel like you are ready to change that fact, together.

The idea has come up a few times in conversation, but the timing has never felt quite right. Though you want her terribly, you want to keep your relationship the way it is even more than that, and if you were to force things or go too fast, that would ruin everything for both of you. The topic comes up while discussing past relationship history, and slowly it comes out that neither of you have ever had anything more serious than this, and, with that in mind, it becomes easy to infer that she is a virgin, the same as you.

In another conversation down the road, when you have become even more serious, she admits it outright, and you also admit it. Neither of you say then that you want to be the other’s first, but again, the implication is there. From that point on, as you open up more, it is said outright, and agreed that you must wait for the right time.

You want her terribly, and she wants you as well, but still you wait, for the sake of your relationship, so that everything will be as perfect as she deserves, and as perfect as she feels you deserve. Lately, it has become more difficult to wait, as your dates stretch later and later into the night, as she kisses you for far too long, and as you start to let your hands wander, pulling them back suddenly each time you realize what it is that you are doing. Fantina never stops you, but always seems grateful when you stop yourself, and you understand then that she struggles with her self-control just as much, if not more, and appreciates that you do not allow her to falter.

The two of you are very much in love by this point, and it is only natural to get carried away, and the more often you get carried away, the more obvious it seems that things are going to go in that direction soon, whether you plan for it or not. And so, the final discussion comes up at last, in which Fantina says that she feels ready, that she thinks that it is about time you allow your relationship to progress further. Not right at that moment, of course, but the next date you go on, she wants to know if you would like to plan for things to go further.

Leaving her side that night is one of the hardest things that you have ever done. Listening to her talk about how much she wants you and how hard it is to resist you leaves you desperate for her touch, but you have both agreed to wait until next time, so even though you ache with desire, you tear yourself away from her before things go too far, reminding yourself that it will not be that long before you will not have to tear yourself away. Soon enough, you will have her, after the two of you have waited so very long for this.

~X~

Patience is not easy, but somehow, you manage. Perhaps it helps that she is soon so wrapped up in a big contest event that you could not even attempt to make plans with her, or perhaps that only makes it harder. It seems almost fitting that, just as the two of you decided to go further, something would happen that would cause it to delay even further, but you maintain your patience, waiting for her to call and ask if you would like to see her.

Part of you wants to make an elaborate plan for the night, even though planning is usually her strong suit, but you decide against it. Things will be just fine if you just remain natural, and remain the man that Fantina fell in love with. The two of you agree that nothing else special needs to be done, because this occasion is special enough on its own, so you simply meet her at her home, where she waits for you.

She is not in her typical contest attire, but even for casual clothes, the dress she wears is elegant and beautiful, and you feel like you can hardly breathe as you get a good look at her, and still struggle to catch your breath as she leads you inside, to her bedroom. Now that the two of you are alone in here, it becomes very apparent that this is real, and that it’s going to happen, tonight. You are so excited that you can hardly contain yourself, but you swallow hard and try to maintain your composure.

Fantina reaches back for her zipper, struggling to reach it, and you quickly go to join her, helping her unzip her beautiful dress. Before you know it, that dress is on the floor, and she stands before you in her underwear. Blushing, you focus on taking your own clothes off, just to avoid staring too much at her. It’s hard not to, when she is as beautiful as she is, but you manage, and once you are both naked, you guide her to her bed.

Though you have no experience, you have done an embarrassing amount of... _ research _ for tonight, just to make sure that you do not disappoint her, or do anything to hurt her. It is a first for both of you, and so that is all the more reason to make sure that it is memorable. She jumps a bit when you gently place a hand between her legs, but quickly assures you that she likes it, and she wants you to continue.

It feels strange, touching her for the first time, and it is nothing at all like touching yourself- but you suppose that was always obvious. You imagine her touching you and give a soft shudder of arousal, but don’t allow yourself to get distracted as you begin to work a finger inside of her. She’s warm and damp, her own arousal becoming more obvious as you go, and she is snug around your finger, responding eagerly to your touch. You are slow and gentle, and soon enough, you are able to work a second finger inside of her, and Fantina gasps, tilting her head back.

“Amazing,” she breathes, before echoing the sentiment, in a language you don’t quite know, but have begun to pick up a few words here and there thanks to her. You want to keep earning her approval, in any language that you can. With two fingers inside of her, she begins to melt under your touch, squirming as you hook them inside of her, and you wonder when you are supposed to know to stop, and to move on.

“Just tell me when you think you’re ready,” you murmur, deciding to leave that part up to her. Eventually, you will figure this part out, and then, you will be able to move through this like a natural. You have no doubt that Fantina will always be able to handle herself gracefully, but it might take you a little while to catch on.

Each time she responds positively to something that you do, you memorize it, until you have figured out the perfect pattern to leave her breathless, tightening around your fingers as you work them inside of her, until she is suddenly gasping, just barely hanging on, her control beginning to slip. That is when she struggles to catch her breath enough to tell you, “I want more…” and you know that it’s finally time.

You shift positions, climbing on top of her and looking down into the face of the woman you love, the woman that so many people have come to love, but the woman that loves  _ you _ , that chose you to spend such a special night with. You can’t help but feel honored, and so unbelievably  _ lucky _ , as you press the tip of your cock against her, teasing yourself on her for only a moment before you finally begin to push down into her.

It is slow going at first, and she is so tight that you feel as though you could lose control almost immediately, but you keep yourself under control, having prepared enough for this so as not to embarrass yourself. But once you have steadily sunk into her, there is no hope of control, not as Fantina wraps her legs around you, inviting you to continue and begging you for more, all at once, so needy and so lovely and so impossible to refuse.

Before you know it, your hips are bucking wildly as you thrust down into her, and she responds in kind, her hips meeting yours, working against you towards the same goal of ecstasy. As you fall to pieces in your indulgence, Fantina is right there with you, losing her composure in a way that you have never seen before, in a way that the world will never get to see. This side of Fantina is a side meant only for you, and, being faced with something like that, you have no hope of holding back any longer.

With a soft groan that soon turns into a full and pathetic cry, calling out her name, you come, and she meets you in her pleasure, your name on her lips, and a few words you just barely understand the meaning of. You understand enough to know that she’s happy, that she’s ecstatic, and the two of you come together, both hardly coherent as you give in entirely to your shared lust.

In the afterglow, she snuggles up to you, kissing your cheek and murmuring to you about how amazing you are, how amazing it was. Though you are still too breathless to properly speak, you are inclined to agree with her. This has been a night that neither of you will ever be able to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
